


En los brazos de un dios

by Rvban



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvban/pseuds/Rvban
Summary: Medic le amaba. No deseaba otra cosa en su vida que no sea estar entre los brazos de Heavy. Pero ¿qué es lo que quería él de su compatriota alemán?





	1. El significado del amor

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todos!
> 
> Esta es mi primera obra en AO3.
> 
> Lo sé: Heavy/Medic, no es muy original; pero esta es una historia que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y quería inmortalizarla en algún lado.
> 
> Espero antes que nada que la disfruten, y por favor, cualquier error que vean, no duden en comentármelo.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> PD: A pesar de que están categorizados todos los mercenarios, 7 de ellos realizan mínimas apariciones, pero por si acaso, los decidí incluir.

_Y para ti ¿qué es el amor, mi Kamerad_ **(1)**_?_

\- Pff, tan solo mírame; mira este cuerpo, esta cara... esto sí que es amor, tronco.

\- Aaaah, amor por la guerra, por América, y por patear traseros.

\- Mhhm mhm hhmm hmhm.

\- ¡Whiiiiiiiiiiiiskeeeeey, woo-ho-hooooo!

\- Mira estos planos, mira estas herramientas. Esto, amigo mío, es amor verdadero.

\- ¿Qué es eso de amor? ¿Acaso eso existe? ¿Puedo dispararle con mi rifle?

\- El amor es como una vela: abundante al principio, pero escacea cuanto más tiempo pase.

* * *

A Medic no le gustaba ninguna de estas respuestas. Para él todo lo que han dicho eran simples tonterías. Mientras que unos se limitaban a amar lo que le gustaba, otros decían estupideces. Y quién sabe si a lo mejor era él el que no entendía el amor.

Pero por supuesto que sí que lo entendía. Era claro por qué no le hizo esa pregunta a Heavy: para Medic, él era el único motivo por el que sentía amor en su interior (bueno, aparte de las locuras que realizaba en su laboratorio).

Tenía miedo de hacerle esa pregunta. Tenía miedo de no escuchar lo que él quería escuchar: <<amor es estar contigo, Ludwig**(2)**>>. Aunque Medic sabía perfectamente lo que su dios iba a decir, le preocupaba otra cosa: qué pensaría este de él si le confesara sus sentimientos. No, no se podía arriesgar a perder al amor de su vida por tan simple tontería.

Todas estas cuestiones le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Y dichas cuestiones le hicieron más de una vez llorar hasta desahogarse por completo. Pobre de él que no sabía quién estaba detrás suya en uno de sus arrebatos.

\- Doktor, ¿encontrarse bien?

Esa frase le hizo que se le parara el corazón y que volviera en sí. No se podía creer quién estaba detrás suya. Ese hombre por el que daría la vida y, con perdón al chiste fácil, algo que nadie más había visto. Ese gran, masculino y fornudo hombre que estaba detrás suya. Medic tenía que pensar en una excusa rápidamente. Se secó las lágrimas y se dió la vuelta, teniendo en frente al hombre que amaba.

\- Oh, _scheiße_**(3)**. Sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo que... estoy pensando en Arquímedes. Ayer le vi algo triste, y tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo malo. Sé perfectamente practicar medicina con humanos, pero nunca lo he intentado con animales.

\- Doktor amar a su compañero, ¿verdad?

<<Amar>>... esa palabra le resonó en su interior. ¿Qué es lo que sabía Medic sobre el amor? Lo único que este sabía era el amor profundo que sentía por su grandullón.

\- Bueno, amar es una palabra un poco ambigua, ¿no? Yo diría que es más bien... preocuparme.

\- ¿Quién o qué ama usted, Doktor?

De todas las preguntas que podrían salir de su boca, esta era la última que quería escuchar. Medic se puso un poco más nervioso, sin saber bien qué responder. Puede que hayan pasado unos 10 segundos sin contestar, y Heavy mostraba una cara de preocupación.

\- Um, bueno... amar, amar... amo... la... ¡sangre! Y... claro... bueno... eh...

\- Doktor no amar nada, ¿verdad?

Ojalá pudiera decirle la verdad. Decirle realmente qué es lo que más amaba en este mundo. Pero sabe que no puede. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

\- Bah, el amor... ¿quién ama en este mundo tan complicado?

\- Yo amo. Amo a quien me ama, y amo a lo que me importa.

Esto para Medic fue un giro inesperado. Había un motivo por el que no le quiso hacer la misma pregunta que formuló al resto de mercenarios: tenía miedo de saber qué es lo que era el amor para Heavy. Pero ahora sabiendo esto... sinceramente, Medic no sabía qué hacer con esta información.

\- Ah, _sehr gut_**(4)**. Y bueno, ¡¿qué hacías detrás mía todo este rato?!

\- Oh, yo venir para darle esto.

Heavy se llevó la mano a sus grandes bolsillos y sacó una especie de flor de color roja. Se la enseñó a su compañero y se la puso en la mano. Por lo que pudo ver, era una rosa sin su tallo.

\- La encontré hace un rato. Pensé que a Doktor le podría gustar.

La mente de Medic se dividió en dos. Por un lado, le gustaría abrazar a su amado hasta dejarlo sin aire; mientras que por otro, no podía dejar que él viese algo que le resultara extraño.

\- ¿¡Qué estupidez es esta!? Mira, voy a quedármela porque seguro que es muy valioso para ti, ¡pero que sea la última!

Y tras esto, Medic salió corriendo hacia su despacho, sin mirar atrás, dejando a Heavy quieto, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Dejó la rosa en su escritorio, se sentó en su cama y rompió a llorar. No se podía creer cómo le había tratado, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía verse como una persona vulnerable. No sabía si pedirle disculpas, o simplenente dejarlo como estaba. Se sentía abrumado por lo que acababa de vivir: tratar así a una persona por la que daría su vida. No podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello: alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) camarada  
(2) canónicamente el nombre verdadero de Medic es Ludwig (https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Medic#Bio)  
(3) mierda  
(4) muy bien


	2. Amor... ¿prohibido?

Medic no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Justo en el momento menos indicado, alguien tenía que venir a molestarle. No podía contestar ahora, aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Otra vez alguien toca en la puerta. Medic se estaba enfadando un poco más, por lo que fue directamente a abrir la puerta:

\- ¡Scout, ¿quieres dejar de tocar la puerta de una mald...?!

Pero mientras bajaba la mirada para mirar a ese pequeño malnacido, acabó mirando durante varios segundos al bulto de Heavy.

\- No, Doktor, yo no ser Scout, no se preocupe.

Aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, Medic subió su mirada para ver la cara de su compañero de batallas. Parecía preocupado, posiblemente por lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes. No tardó mucho en limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, y procedió a volver a su cama.

\- Oh, así que eres tú. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Doktor, ¿por qué mentiste?

No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podía haber descubierto Heavy la verdad? Medic se había encargado de que todo fuese correcto, de que Heavy nunca supiese la verdad.

\- ¿A... a qué te refieres?

\- Mira.

Y Heavy sacó otra cosa de sus grandes bolsillos, pero esta vez, no era una flor, sino que era Arquímedes. Estaba voleteando por todo el despacho, sin ningún signo de estar enfermo o mal. Error por parte de Medic: no se había dado cuenta que su ave no estaba en su jaula como de costumbre.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Arquímedes! ¡Ya estás bien! ¡E-Es un milagro!

\- Doktor, Arquímedes lleva una semana en mi habitación. Nunca ha estado mal.

Se acabó. Fin del juego. Doktor no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, quería llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Por otra, le encantaría acabar con todo su sufrimiento. Empezó a sentirse fatal: sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, mentir a la persona por la que daría su vida. No podía aguantar este sufrimiento, así que intentó huir de su despacho, pero Heavy se lo impedió poniendo su brazo derecho a su alrededor, agarrándole por su cintura.

\- No, Doktor. No huyas, por favor. Quiero que me digas algo.

Medic no podía aguantar la tensión, quería desmayarse y que todo esto pasase volando.

\- U-Um... ¿sí? Pero por favor, suéltame.

Heavy le soltó, pero mientras Medic se intentaba recuperar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Heavy cerraba la puerta de su despacho.

\- ¿Por qué me mintió, Doktor?

\- No... no te puedo decir la verdad. Tengo mis propios motivos, y son motivos prohibidos. Son motivos por lo que todo el mundo me dejaría ver de la misma manera. Son motivos por los que yo mismo me dejaría de ver de la misma manera. Son... motivos... por los que tú... dejarías de verme de la misma manera.

\- No, Doktor, usted equivocarse. Yo jamás podré dejarle de ver de otra manera. No puedo. Incluso en el peor de los casos, no puedo permitirlo. Doktor, ¿recuerda cuando le dije qué es lo que me amaba?

\- Um, sí, lo recuerdo, hace unos minutos.

\- Dije que yo amo a lo que me ama, ¿verdad?

\- Y a lo que te importa de verdad.

\- Doktor... tú... me importas, y yo... te amo.

Se acabó de nuevo. El juego volvió a terminar. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Heavy? ¿Le... amaba? No. No se lo podía creer. Esto no es como debería ocurrir.

\- ¡¿Que tú... qué?!

\- Doktor, yo le amo. No amor de amistad. Amor de romance. Como el de un novio a su novia. Siempre... he sentido esto en mi. Usted... ¿también amarme, verdad? Y por favor, no mentir.

\- Uh... no sé qué decir... aj... Mira, Heavy, ¿sí, vale? Sí, yo también te amo. Así que bueno, ya estás contento, ¿no? ¡DIME! ¡YA LO ESTÁS, ¿VERDAD?! ¡¿ACASO NO ES ESTO LO QUE QUERÍAS?! ¡¿CONOCERME POR LO QUE EN REALIDAD SOY?! ¡UNA PERSONA DÉBIL, DULCE Y VULNERABLE!

Y Medic volvió a romper a llorar. Pero esta vez, su llanto era extraño. Era un llanto de derrota. Esto no era lo que quería él: no quería enseñar su verdadero él.

Volvió a sentarse en su cama, aún llorando. Tenía su cara cubierta con sus manos, por lo que no podía ver lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Cuando por fin se quitó las manos de su cara y miró en frente, Heavy ya no estaba ahí. Él estaba sentado a su lado, con una mirada penetrante. Le miró durante unos 3 segundos, y dijo:

\- No, Doktor. Usted no es débil. Usted ser la persona más valiente que he conocido, pero también un poco mentiroso. Pero no importa. Le amo, y usted me ama.

Y entonces le agarró su estrecha barbilla y le besó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin he decidido sacar el segundo capítulo, tras más de una semana desde el primero.
> 
> Por supuesto que he decidido acabar el primer capítulo de esa manera y acabar este de esta manera.
> 
> Y sí, ya pueden imaginarse lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo >:3c


End file.
